ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Mod Team
Who We Are and What We Do What is a Moderator? A moderator is a player who volunteers his or her own hours to collectively govern, run, and maintain our roleplaying community alongside his or her moderator peers. Moderators have primary and secondary tasks that accompany their general duties. What these tasks and duties are will be outlined later in this post. There are four kinds of moderators: junior moderators, moderators, senior moderators, and head moderators. Junior Moderators: Junior moderators, simply put, are players who have been given a chance at becoming moderators. They are typically placed upon a trial period with basic moderator privileges. If a junior moderator fulfills his or her moderator duties and tasks; offers constructive support to players, being both helpful and mature; and respects the seniority of his or her superiors, then said junior moderator may be elevated to the position of moderator. A junior moderator may also be a trusted player who fulfills a moderator task of choice, but is not a full fledged moderator. These kinds of players can be considered pseudo-moderators, unwilling or unable to truly fulfill other moderator duties. Moderators: Moderators are the backbone of our roleplaying community. A moderator is involved in all the happenings of the roleplay, and frequently assists in Common Man utilization. Head Moderators: Head moderators are moderators that reserve executive decision making abilities. Effectively, head moderators run the sub. They partake in all moderator tasks and manage the Common Man account. They typically are to go to person for battles, sieges and IC conflicts, and the execution of spy attempts. Moderator Tasks A typical moderator has a multitude of tasks. Moderators must dedicate a reasonable amount of time moderating every week. If moderators spend the vast majority of their time RPing, rather than moderating, they risk losing their position on the team. Tasks Include: * Approving character apps and bios. The person in charge of this task is known as the Gatekeeper. * Updating the various OOC lists: active players (shared with the next task), NPCs, abandoned PCs, the crypts, owners of alts. * Wiki maintenance and oversight. * Dedicated RP content review and oversight; dedicated quality assurance. Common Man posts. * Moderation of IC conflicts in favor of fairness. * Moderating and assuring the the IRC Chatroom has a welcoming environment. Moderator Responsibilities Moderators are expected to respond to player questions and concerns in a helpful and constructive manner. Moderators are expected to be exemplars of responsible roleplaying, pioneering difficult aspects of the game like loss, failure, or struggle. They are suppose to incentivize others to embrace these themes, and help players with brainstorming. As is obvious, moderators moderate. Moderators should diffuse any OOC tension between players, and abstain from taking sides. Moderators should be fair arbiters. If they are involved in disagreements or appeals, then they must invite their more objective peers to arbitrate. A moderator who arbitrates in spite of his or her personal stake in the matter is violating his or her responsibility to the community. Moderators set up flairs and user identities (using the CSS to display your username as your character's name,) answer modmails, and proactively monitor general roleplay for abuse. They also collectively deliberate over player appeals concerning conflicts and lore . Moderators help their moderating peers regularly, and take guidance from their superiors. Moderators must dedicate a reasonable amount of time moderating every week. If moderators spend the vast majority of their time RPing, rather than moderating, they risk losing their position on the team. The Head Mod Head Moderator: * /u/ankerholm Senior Mods Moderators: * /u/English_American * /u/purple_viper * /u/Auddan * /u/ToesOfDoom Junior Mods Category:Help Pages